Keychain
|type = Collectible item |properties = None}} Keychain is an item in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. 256 of them act as collectibles in the game. Most appear as silver and blue medallions with a question mark on them, with a star outline connected by a small chain. Rare keychains are gold and rainbow medallions with a question mark on them, with gold wings extending from the sides and a star outline connected by a small chain. Keychains are found within stages and are even given as prizes for landing on cloud 1 in the goal game. StreetPassing a player who also owns a copy of Kirby: Triple Deluxe will cause Bandana Waddle Dee to appear mid-stage and toss Kirby one. Once the stage is completed, the keychains Kirby collected are revealed. The hero can pick up keychains he already has, so collecting them all is time-consuming. Additionally, the player can buy keychains for three Play Coins apiece; after purchasing five, he/she must finish a stage before more can be bought. Rare, gold keychains cannot be purchased with Play Coins, and must be found hidden inside stages. Alternatively, Bandana Waddle Dee may toss one if two players have StreetPassed each other a few times. A keychain takes the form of a sprite from a past ''Kirby'' game. These sprites can be of a character or object. Each keychain can be rotated to view the back; a HAL logo exists on the back of each one. List Ranks As the player collects more keychains, his/her rank will go up. The ranks are: *Amateur Collector: 1-24 keychains *Fair-Weather Collector: 25-49 keychains *Keychain Hunter: 50-99 keychains *Dream Land Bandit: 100-149 keychains *Kirby Maniac: 150-199 keychains *Legendary Collector: 200-249 keychains *Superstar Collector: 250-255 keychains *Keychain Master: 256 keychains Mistakes *The 'the' in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror is lowercase in all descriptions. *Cupid Kirby's keychain is called "Angel Kirby." This is the ability's Japanese name. **Cook Kirby's keychain is called "Chef Kirby." *Cookin' is spelled without an apostrophe. *The Quick Draw keychain is named 'Quick Draw' rather than 'Kirby on the Draw,' the sub-game the keychain is actually based on. Trivia *When viewing a keychain, the item will jangle as the player tilts the 3DS system. *The sprites used for Yin-Yarn, Taranza, and Queen Sectonia's keychains are unique to Kirby: Triple Deluxe. **Magolor's sprite was previously shown in the Kirby's 20th Anniversary puzzle and was used as a statue in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition. In this instance, it was given a golden color palette. ***Despite having brown skin, Magolor and Taranza's keychain sprites use black for their faces. *Heavy Mole's keychain is missing the blades on his top, leaving two gaping holes in their place. *After collecting every keychain, the revamped Hypernova theme can be heard when viewing them. *Curiously, Zero is missing from the background of the Boss Butch keychain. *The number of different keychains is the same as the number of hexadecimal values. *Upon receiving ten of the same keychain, the green pin becomes an orange star. *The King Dedede Painting is the only rare keychain to not be grouped with the other rare keychains from the same game. *In Kirby Fighters Deluxe, Kracko and Dedede can launch keychains into the screen, obscuring the player's view. The keychains Dedede tosses out are all Dedede-themed. When fought on Very Hard, he throws keychains that don't appear in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. Gallery KTD_Key_chain.png|A generic keychain Special key chain.PNG|A rare keychain. KTD_Keychain_discovery.png|Bell Kirby finds a keychain. KTD Rare Keychain blue.png|Crash Kirby finds a rare keychain. KTD Keychain Collection.png|Various keychains on display in the Keychain Collection KFZ Dedede Keychains.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' -- Dedede launches keychains into the screen. Category:Items Category:Items in Kirby: Triple Deluxe